


Cherries

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra's date at the ice cream parlor takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Pormpt: Pop

The new ice cream parlor in Trost was insane. The place looked like it was straight out of the fifties: black and white checkered floors, pastel pink walls, a jukebox, white tables and chairs with fancy curves and designs set in the back; it had everything. But it wasn’t just aesthetically beautiful. It’d been open for three days now and it was almost impossible to find a table to sit at, whether inside or outside. But somehow, Levi had found him and Petra a table, and on a Friday night no less.

Laughter, music, and loud conversations thickened the air as the two sat eating their sundaes after a rather fancy date. Well, it wasn’t like, full on fancy. Normally their dates consisted of either dinner or a movie, but tonight Levi had taken her to dinner, a movie, and now ice cream. In Petra’s eyes, that was going all out, and from the way they’d been getting more serious about each other, it didn’t really confuse her that their dates would change. 

But what did confuse her was why the hell Levi had ordered extra cherries on his banana split. She didn’t think he was that fond of cherries, but from the way he was downing them, he apparently loved them. Or was turned on by them, she wasn’t sure. His lips enveloped the cherries like they would body parts. It was just weird and if Petra was being honest with herself it kind of creeped her out. 

“Levi?” she finally asked, unable to let this remain a mystery any longer. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have a question.” 

“All right, what’s up?” 

“Why are you sensually eating fruit?” He gave her an almost dark look, one thin eyebrow raised. 

“Seriously? You don’t have any idea why I’m eating like this?” he asked her back. “My seduction technique hasn’t worked at all?” 

“Seduction?” Levi sighed in exasperation, putting the cherry he was about to eat back on top of the remnants of his sundae. “I want to pop your cherry,” he said in a deadpan. “I’m eating cherries because I want to pop yours. I’m trying to seduce you.” 

“Popping a cherry is actually a bad thing,” she informed him. 

“What?” he asked, and Petra had to fight the urge to grin. 

“A girl’s hymen isn’t supposed to tear.” 

“What do you mean, it’s not supposed to?” 

“It just doesn’t. So popping a cherry’s not a good thing.” 

“God damn it Petra, I’m trying to seduce you here,” he said in exasperation and Petra broke, laughing at his words. “Can’t you just ignore that detail and get swept off your feet for five seconds?” 

“Have a basic understanding of the female body and then we’ll talk.”


End file.
